True Ending
In every canon good ending, a couple of lines from a letter are revealed to the player. In this chapter, the full letter is revealed. After completing all the canon and non-canon good endings for each character, as well as all their bad endings, the game will start the player on the True Ending arc, constituting a number of chapters meant to explain the true events unfolding before them. True Ending - Introduction Adena and the gang gather at the top of the Maddox Tech tower to finally uncover how their fate will unfold, after confirming the corporation's surveillance of their relationships and behavior. After forcing the surrender of Amelia's matriarchal rights to the ownership of the company, and enforcing it on the Board of Directors running the company since her mother's death, Adena manages to obtain the keycard to the Archive Room the tech conglomerate used to store their research data in. Booting the system up, Adena and her group are then surrounded by holographic models of different figures and forms for a few seconds, before they all disappear, and the room turns dark. A digitized voice cracks from above, welcoming the group to an interactive LOV-OS operating system that can take their voice commands. After realizing there was no login credentials required to start this system up, Adena issues a whoami command for the current user to reveal itself. The voice from above speaks again, spelling out the name "A M E L I A". The Amelia AI reveals itself to be the Nurse and Tour Guide throughout the game, and takes on the holographic form of the Tour Guide to direct the group (and the player) through the remaining chapters. True Ending - Part I: Who Killed Amelia Maddox? After months of investigating her own family corporation and graduating from OCU, Adena is finally ready to find out how her mother died while she was away from her family. Adena figures that the only person that could really confirm her suspicions, and inform her of the truth is her mother herself. She commands the AI to list any recordings her mom left since her daughter's enrollment at OCU. The AI produces only one file, in text and voice format. Adena commands the Tour Guide to play the recording for everyone to hear. In her final letter to her own daughter, Amelia's voice plays - Amelia informs Adena that her time among the living is short, and that she is fully aware of the betrayal within her own family that will lead to her demise: her own marriage. She also adds that if she's listening to this message right now, then it probably means she's already dead. Amelia's message continues, talking about how her own husband Matthew had married into her family with his own loyalty still towards one of Maddox's former partners (and current business foe). His actual purpose was to attempt to dismantle the Maddox Corporation from the inside by interrupting the inheritance process by any means necessary, thus empowering the enemy companies and foreign states Amelia cut ties with, and allowing them to regain their former influences without worrying about Maddox standing in their way. Losing sight of his goal, Matthew initially fell in love with Amelia, and believed that she deserved to govern the company with her own vision. Eventually, Adena was born, and Matthew's superiors managed to regain control of him by threatening his new life. He was reminded to carry out his mission and, out of his strong desire to protect his daughter, Matthew ended up murdering his own wife. Eventually, Matthew's body was found, and his death was ruled a suicide. No note was found at the time. Adena, listening in shock to her mother's story, was finding it difficult to process what she was hearing. Everything she knew about her immediate family was either an outright lie or a half-truth, spun by Maddox's board of directors who were supervising her growth and training. Doing her best to cope, Adena tried to pay attention once more to the message. The Amelia AI continues: in order to prevent this outcome, Amelia's R&D team had discovered and developed a reality-defying technology that could alter the course of Maddox Corporation's bloody history - interdimensional influence. While it was impossible to travel across dimensions physically to affect history directly, Maddox had in fact developed a manner in which humans can influence the life decisions of their interdimensional counterparts existing on different timelines - by doing so, the team was able to conclude that it was possible to alter reality for certain other timelines by observing them from their very own. The message Adena was listening to carried all the events that were recorded by the team after Amelia had died in real life - knowing she was out of time, Amelia had instructed the team to present it best using her own persona in digital format. Hence, the Amelia AI was created. Adena and her group notice that the screen now displayed six shut metallic pods with their names on it. She realized that her mom was talking about her and her friends's alternate counterparts, sleeping in those pods and observing their behavior while influencing their thoughts - this included the friendships and romantic feelings they've all experienced for each other. True Ending - Part II: Why Are We Here? The message continues to explain: the six subjects in this operation were expected to meet and fall in love in the observed timeline in order to help give birth to the savior that will rescue the Maddox Corporation from ruin, and restore order to the world. The observed timeline that these subjects were in had not yet been ruined, unlike the original timeline their counterparts were observing from - in that one, Maddox had gone bankrupt, and the R&D team had formed a dormant cell within their labs that wasn't yet detected by other corporations. Humanity had now been enslaved and sterilized, their new corporate overlords opting instead to extend their lives and immortalize them while denying them the ability to breed. Laws had been changed to allow and protect these corporations and their practices through lobbying, and a majority of the middle class populace was under their control via debt. In one of the many ruined timelines that this kept happening in, a couple was in fact able to escape the totalitarian corporatocracy's reach and procreate, giving birth to an individual that would eventually lead the resistance that takes them down and frees humanity. By gaining access to other timelines and influencing their histories before the collapse of Maddox Corp was expected to happen, the team had surmised that enabling the legend of this savior to come to existence in several other timelines would save their own reality. The legend was given the codename MOSES, after the Biblical parable of the same name. It is unconfirmed, however, if this person was in fact a male or female. True Ending - Part III: How Can We Survive? The gang finds difficulty swallowing what they were told - they had just been informed that all their decisions, emotions and a majority of their adult lives were all scripted for the sake of saving a corporation. Adena slams the mainframe while yelling that this can't be true, and that her mom could not be so cruel for the sake of such a vague and undefined future. The message concludes with her mother apologizing to everyone: that she truly regrets taking away their choices and free will, and that she did it for the sake of her own family, if not all of humanity, and that the only way to live now is to ensure the birth of the savior in the near future, before the collapse of Maddox Corporation eventually happens at the hands of the insiders and moles working for its enemies from within. True Ending - Part IV: The Only Way Out Adena refuses to believe that her mother wanted her to live an exposed and scripted life, all for the sake of breeding a child, or that her mother was unethical enough to sanction this sort of human experimentation. Using her access credentials, Adena begins the process for permanently shutting down the Amelia AI, which enables all alert and security systems in the building to activate. She asks Nia to calculate the shortest route to the roof, and they manage to escape in time before the doors lock with the mainframe shut-down. Liza asks how they're going to get down, to which Adena responds by pointing at the sky. Sure enough, a rescue helicopter is seen arriving - Adena had predicted she might need a way out without her credentials. Adena looks back at her company's main HQ tower. She expresses to the group how this isn't over, and that it'll only be a matter of time before The Board finds her. In a moment of rare humility, she apologizes for what she and her family have done. Every other member of the group looks at each other, then back at her - and they answered with how they knew. About the dangers involved when it became apparent they weren't in full control of their lives, and when they realized what the experiments were aimed at. Nia rubs Adena's back and consoles her, telling her that this is what friendship actually entails. Adena thanks them, while having an uncharacteristic look of sincere gratitude on her face. The helicopter fades into the rainy clouds, and the credits begin to roll. The Creator A few hours after the gang escapes, a light is seen flickering on the Amelia AI main screen. The light turns into a blinking cursor, and a chat conversation begins in writing between two unknown entities communicating with each other: > Have they started it? > Unfortunately they have not. > Not good. The Creator made it clear we had to do whatever it took to get them to comply. > I have a plan. One of them left a trail of breadcrumbs, so to speak. It'll lead us straight to what we need. > We're running out of time. If we don't discover a permanent way to "record the birth of life" the way The Creator wanted, we'll be erased... in more ways than one. > This is our ace in the hole. It will take some time. When it succeeds, nobody will be able to escape. > Our final chance to secure our existence, and a future for our people.